1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a closed cycle, sealed, pressurized, energy producing system, utilizing the sciences of thermodynamics and cryogenics to convert liquid into gas, then back to liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is no exact prior art, as cryogenics have been used primarily for air conditioning and refrigeration purposes, and thermodynamic efforts have been directed in the area of low efficiency ocean thermal energy conversion systems. A few attempts have been made to combine some form of cryogenics and thermodynamics, without notable success, mainly using sea water for evaporation and condensing. While using no fuel and requiring little in the area of labor, these ocean thermal energy conversion systems are of necessity, low pressure systems and require large sea going platforms to support the huge turbines and heat exchangers which are necessary to produce reasonable electrical power, resulting in excessive capital costs for minimal electrical output, since such stations only have the ability to service a small portion of the populace along the seaboards. None of these contrivances serve or benefit the populace as a whole, while the whole bears the burden of financing through taxes, or government grants.
Proposals to heat gases and cool gases in an endeavor to improve the efficiency of home heating and cooling systems, have been previously advanced, some operating on the heat pump principle. All such previous proposals and inventions have had one thing in common, they all plug into the Utility Company's electric line to obtain the electricity necessary to run the system.
In cryogenics the knowledge that certain liquids, when heated, change into a high pressure vapor, which is the heart of all air conditioning and refrigeration systems, has been known for many years. Thermodynamics were pioneered by the 19th century French physicist Nicholas Carnot. Attempts have been advanced during the years to harness one or the other and sometimes both, for the purpose of heating and cooling, resulting in the invention of the heat pump in a much earlier year, but none of the systems yet devised for use by the general public have been able to operate without the use of an outside source of electricity, or, fuel, such as oil, or gas fired boilers, resulting in a considerable consumption of fuel and a cataclysmic effect on the earth's environment.